The proposed service-research program is designed to demonstrate and evaluate the efficacy of a holistic, client-centered, preventive perinatal intervention as a means of breaking into the familial cycle of high-risk mothers producing high-risk children. Specifically, the program is aimed to: 1) educate adolescent parents regarding factors influencing human/family development; 2) increase self-esteem and level of self care agency among adolescent parents; and 3) to improve pregnancy outcomes, maternal/infant health, and cost-effectiveness of health care services. Based on the premise that parenting begins with the decision to continue a pregnancy to term, the program is focused on helping pregnant adolescents, the group generally recognized as at greatest risk, to be better equipped for the stresses of pregnancy and parenthood. To evaluate systematically the outcomes of PEP services, 160 subjects will be randomly assigned to four treatment groups: Group I will have the total set of PEP services; Group II the intrapartal and postpartal PEP subsets; Group III, the postpartal subset, and Group IV will serve as the control. All groups will similarly be treated according to established mode of management by agency policy and/or medical protocol, thus the PEP is employed as systematic supplemental services during pregnancy, postpartum, and early infancy. It is generally hypothesized that the PEP will improve pregnancy outcomes, maternal health, infant growth and development, along with psychosocial outcomes and cost-effectiveness. The data will be analyzed by analyses of variance/co-variance, and differences among groups will be subjected to an F-test. Findings reaching p less than or equal to .05 will be interpreted as showing significant relationships, and those reaching p less than or equal to .10, as showing definite trends.